


The Tragedy of Number Five (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Doral sees Jammer, the human is in an interrogation room. The first time Doral sees Jammer, he doesn’t see anything special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tragedy of Number Five (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fic: The Tragedy of Number Five (Battlestar Galactica)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484944) by [cerebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerebel/pseuds/cerebel). 



**Length:** 42:27

**Music:** Elisa - Dancing

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061017.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016061018.zip)


End file.
